Une Histoire sans Fin
by Anna-chan17
Summary: OS. L'histoire de One Piece est-elle destinée à avoir une fin ? Le D continuera toujours à se graver dans le temps, marquant chaque temps désormais révolu. La Volonté se perpétue. Indomptable. C'est à son tour de le démontrer.


**Salut tout le monde! Me voici avec un nouvel OS! ;p **

**_Résumé_ : L'histoire de One Piece est-elle destinée à avoir une fin ? Le D continuera toujours à se graver dans le temps, marquant chaque temps désormais révolu. La Volonté se perpétue. Indomptable.**

**Petite dédicace à_ Mikanami _qui m'a donné l'envie de l'écrire ;p**

**Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, 'cause Oda is a god. **

**Mais avant tout,**

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Une histoire sans fin**

*.*

*.*

*.*

La mer.

Cette vaste étendue bleue regorgeant de surprises et d'aventures.

Une mère qui avait bercé ses nuits et animé ses journées. Elle, qui l'avait toujours assisté, dans ses victoires comme dans ses défaites.

Une compagne qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout du monde. Qui avait vu ses sourires, ses joies mais aussi ses peines, ses peurs et ses pleurs.

Une camarade qui l'avait soutenu au combat et qui le soutenait encore aujourd'hui, dans cet ultime affrontement.

Il pouvait presque entendre le murmure des remous et du vent gonflant les voiles des frégates s'amarrant au port. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de deviner l'immensité bleue. Elle s'étendait fièrement face à lui, chantant ses aventures d'une voix que seul le cœur pouvait entendre.

Une pointe superflue de mélancolie. Aucun regret.

Un simple mouvement de son poignet fit tinter les lourdes menottes de granite marin. Un son infime qui pourtant sembla résonné dans la grande place surpeuplée qu'il surplombait avec dignité. C'était idiot de le menotter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir, pourquoi se serait-il rendu sinon ?

Les visages tournés vers lui semblaient si loin. Les seuls qu'il voyait, c'était dans ses pensées. Les expressions de ses compagnons. Ses nakamas. Leurs sourires réchauffants ne s'estomperaient jamais de ça mémoire. Jamais. Il sourit. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, quelque part dans ce vaste monde, regardant cet même océan, entendant les mêmes murmures. Il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas très facile pour eux, aussi bien pour la perte ou pour la traque qui aller suivre. Il n'avait pas peur, les chiens ne les auront pas. Seul le temps leur fera défaut. Oui, car même si les chiens aboieront fort, ils ne pourront pas les étaient trop forts. Ils étaient ses nakamas.

Il avait la conscience tranquille. Il les savait en sécurité, tout comme cette nouvelle vie qui n'allait plus tarder à naître. Il eut une légère vague de culpabilité en pensant à son frère mais elle s'évacua vite. Les mêmes erreurs ne seront pas reproduites. Il en avait la certitude.

Un éclat de lumière lui attaqua les yeux, pourtant il ne détourna pas la tête. Il devinait sans problème les longues lames dégainées pour abattre la sentence, lames sur lesquelles se réfléchissaient toute la lumière d'un astre lointain.

Des bruits de pas cognèrent d'un rythme régulier contre les lattes de bois des marches de l'escalier menant à l'échafaud. Il retint de justesse une moue qui était devenue bien trop enfantine. Cela aurait était déplacé. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'était pas très adepte des grands discours. Il entraperçu deux personnes se positionner non loin de lui, à l'extrémité de la plate-forme. La première personne était un très vieil homme pourtant imposant qui dégageait une force et une ténacité insoupçonnable pour un tel âge. Le deuxième était largement plus jeune. Proche de la trentaine, son visage carré et sa silhouette taillée par de rudes entraînements contrastaient avec le rose implacable de sa chevelure.

Les manteaux de vice-amiraux des deux hommes voletaient derrière eux, comme soufflés par une légère brise. Leurs insignes brillaient, aveuglantes.

Il regarda franchement l'homme aux cheveux roses et lui donna même l'autorisation muette de croiser son regard. Il en avait le droit. Il était son ami, quelque soit leur camp respectif. Il était un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel. Lui, c'était un marine. Le seul homme qui put lui mettre le fer aux poignets. Un nom lui effleura les lèvres. Koby.

C'était à cet homme d'exception qu'il s'était rendu.

Pourquoi c'était-il rendu, alors qu'il possédait tout ce qu'un homme ne pouvait que rêver ? Alors qu'il avait tout ? Alors que le monde le proclamé comme étant le Seigneur ?

Simplement parce qu'il voulait lui-même choisir. Choisir sa mort. Car elle ne lui aurait pas offert le choix autrement. Elle était en lui, depuis longtemps. Depuis que le poison l'avait marqué. Un poison forgé en épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Même ça, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur la mer. Les embruns venaient doucement caresser son visage, comme pour purifier l'homme qu'il était devenu. L'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Un homme avec une Volonté. La Liberté.

Il avait su la caresser, jouer avec elle, jouir de sa présence à ses côtés. Mais pas avant d'avoir parcouru un long chemin aux multiples dangers qu'on ne pouvait franchir sans volonté.

Il comprit que c'était à son tour. A son tour de guider les hommes vers cette Liberté.

C'est c'est pourquoi les paroles sortirent de sa bouche. D'une voix devenu plus grave suite aux années, mais toujours teintée de cet amusement enfantin qu'il ressentait en permanence, les mots retentirent face aux visages ébahis toujours orientés vers lui :

« J'ai en effet trouvé un incroyable trésor quelque part dans ce monde. Je vous propose de le trouver à votre tour, il est au-delà des horizons. »

L'océan l'approuva en envoyant une brise marine.

Les coups partirent vite. Il n'entendit qu'à peine le sifflement des lames et les cris de rage des marines.

Les larmes perlèrent des yeux du vieil homme. Tel un signe de repentance, il leva les poings au ciel, hurlant d'une voix enrouée :

« Gloire au Seigneur des Pirates ! »

Peu de mots. Beaucoup de sentiments. C'était un peu macabre dans un tel contexte, pourtant l'homme agenouillé, ignorant le sang que déversait son corps transpercé en éprouva une vive émotion. Son sourire redoubla d'autant plus. Accueillant la mort telle une vieille amie, il ne s'était jamais autant senti proche de _lui_. Un homme invisible à qui il devait tant. Un homme dont il ne restait que la Volonté, dans le cœur des gens. Peut-être l'avait-il dépassé ?

Dans la grande place, la populace ne scandait plus qu'un nom. Le nom de leur désormais feu seigneur. Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, le Roi des Pirates.

Et le D n'avait pas fini de faire entendre parler de lui, gravé pour toujours dans une Histoire sans fin.

*.*

*.*

*.*

* * *

**Voili-voilou :p**

**C'est court, je sais. J'espère qu'il vous a plu avant tout! ^^**

**Ce n'est qu'un point de vue parmi tant d'autre sur la fin de cet incroyable manga! Quel est le votre? :3**

**Review? (*grand yeux de chat potté)***


End file.
